Continued scaling of planar MOSFET transistors give rise to increased short channel effects. This has sparked interest in alternative transistor architectures, such as Silicon-On-Insulator FETs, Quantum Well (QW)-based FETs (such as e.g. the implant free quantum well IFQW pFET) and multi-gate FETs (MUGFETs or FinFETs).
However there is further need to improve the performance of the new transistor architectures with respect to the short channel control in order to reduce the OFF-state leakage current.